


Fashionable, isn't it?

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh God," Hikaru groaned. "This can't be real. The world has got to be ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable, isn't it?

"Oh God," Hikaru groaned. "This can't be real. The world has got to be ending."

Such proclamations of doom and woe were common with the young pro, so Waya simply chucked the crumpled paper napkin his way. Hikaru let the ball bounce against his head without his usual roar of fury, so he must be really upset. "What are you looking at?"

"It's a sign that some self-appointed god of fashion said we're gonna be stuck in a sea of argyle for the rest of the year." Hikaru flung his manga away with a snort of disgust. Waya picked it up, flipping through the pages. What he saw set him off laughing.

"It's not funny! Argyle looks old, and uncool, it's just like paisley[1]. You can't escape the old grandma look of those two!" Hikaru grabbed at his bangs. "This is not how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to be the cool one! I should be the one in the magazines! Not Touya!"

"It's not like your preference for the number five isn't obvious with your clothes," Ochi muttered from his corner. Hikaru stood up, about to charge the other boy, but Isumi stepped in between.

"What's this all about?"

"The end of fashion as we know it." Hikaru slumped in the booth, and refused to talk. Waya was still laughing in one corner. Isumi decided they were both insane, and checked out the pages of the weekly manga serial.

Right smack in the middle of a glossy three page special was Touya Akira, dressed in a sleeveless purple argyle sweater and white shorts, looking slightly uncomfortable as he posed by a fence. The words "Purple is the new black" followed by three exclamation points ran alongside the photo, highlighting the gushing commentary about the newest model of Jerry Pro productions. Right beside the main photo were pictures where the photographer did their best to make Akira look cute - even to the point of resorting to teddy bears and puppies. And he was still wearing purple - in prints, on his hat, even a plush suit in deep purple that made Akira's green hair stand out like -

"He looks like an eggplant," Waya managed to gasp out, and the idea of a Touya!eggplant got Hikaru out of his snit. They collapsed in one heap, laughing, while Isumi and Ochi pretended they weren't with the two crazy people in the booth.


End file.
